


He's Taken!

by nanuk_dain



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Fluff, Hen being awesome, Hugs, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, possessive!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Eddie has a lot of patience, really, he does. But even he has limits.(He reaches said limits after a successful rescue operation, when those damn drunken girls won't leave Buck alone, never mind that he rejects them several times, even tells them that he's in a relationship and has a kid. They just won't back off and Buck is either too polite or too professional to get rude, he just keeps backing away from their groping hands and their outright attempts to press up against him.)(Eddie watches with gritted teeth and tries to not let it get to him, tries to stay as professional as Buck, but then the blonde girl grabs Buck's butt. That'sitfor Eddie - he steps up to Buck, shoves the girl aside rather crudely, takes hold of Buck's waist and kisses him on the mouth, tongue and all. He can tell that Buck is rather surprised, but then he feels him smile and lean into the kiss.)(When they part, Eddie turns towards the girls and growls without letting go of Buck, "He said he's taken.")(It's only the next morning that he learns that Hen documented it all. There's a picture of him kissing Buck taped to his locker, complete with little hearts drawn in red sharpie.)





	He's Taken!

**Author's Note:**

> Waahhhh, I did it! I'm totally addicted to Buck/Eddie right now and I just had to make a wee manip for them because I just want to _see_ them together! If the show did that, that would be totally awesome - their chemistry just leaps off the screen, after all! Okay, sorry for the rambling ^_^V 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wee piece of fanart! It's my first in this fandom, but it won't be my last :D I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> PS: If you click on the pic, you'll get to the full size version where the details are visible ^^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/134841/134841_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Primal Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704080) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
